


Cor the Awkward Papa

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Budding father-son relationship, Cor is awkward, Gen, How does one do feelings?, Prompto is a cute kid who needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Cor learns just what it means to be a dad, and that sometimes you say things the wrong way and need to offer a comfort when it's needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latias_likes_pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latias_likes_pizza/gifts).



> Okay Latias here's the story so I'm just waiting on that hug now.
> 
> I love Papa Cor and this needs like a full story behind it but I decided not to get into that commitment and show this one-night fling instead.

Cor had made a huge mistake, and was about ready to rip out his own vocal chords to make up for it. He knew that Prompto had a shit ton of insecurities because of what Niflheim had put him through, but he still chose to say something like  _ that _ to him. And now he was trying to find the child that he’d been raising for the past year and amend his mistake. 

Cor would always remember when he first met Prompto. Out on the battlefield and he’d found the young child quivering and frightened in a corner. He’d approached him and Prompto had levelled a gun at his head, but he hadn't managed to shoot. Cor had lowered his katana and simply knelt down, recognizing fearful self-defense when he saw it.

“Hey kid. What’re you doing out here huh?” He hadn't expected the answer he’d received.

“I-I’m s-supposed t-to kill the enemy,” and then the crying had worsened and Cor had gently placed his hand over the gun and pried it from loose, trembling fingers. He’d sat with the child for ages and eventually learned that Niflheim was training child soldiers and that this child was one of them. “If I don't kill you,” he’d sobbed, “I won't have a place to go back to.” So of course Cor just had to take the time to give the kid a name -Prompto- and promise to give him a home in Lucis.

The problem had been that no-one wanted to look after a Niff child, let alone one that had been raised in war-fare, so Cor had taken it upon himself to look after the kid. Now he wouldn't be able to tease Regis, Clarus and Cid about their own fussing, because it hadn't taken long for him to start fretting over Prompto when the kid was ill or missing for a few hours.

There had been a crap-ton of insecurities and fears to get through. Prompto was convinced that if he did the slightest thing wrong, he’d be abandoned or left for dead and he was petrified of needles and small spaces. His worst fear was being useless to Cor so he did whatever he could to  help the man out, even when he was told he didn’t need to. The barcode on Prompto’s wrist had to stay covered up; Cor didn’t want to risk anyone knowing the kid’s origins and hurting him because of them. 

The mistake he’d made earlier still rang sharply in his ears and Cor growled as he sped down the streets, searching for his charge. 

He’d tried his damned hardest to convince Prompto that going to school would be good for him but the kid had wanted to know why he had to go, when he was learning all he needed to from Cor. And he’d gone and said the wrong thing.

_ “Listen Prompto, at some point you’re gonna move out and get your own place. You can't keep living with me. It won't be long but I figured it was about time you started learning you to look after yourself and be on your own for a while.” _

_ Prompto froze and stared at him with wide eyes. “Do you…..not want me around anymore?” Cor realized his mistake too late and before he could stop him, Prompto looked at him with tears streaming down his face and quietly asked, “Is it because I’m a Niff? Do you hate me for it?” _

_ He couldn't respond. So shocked he was at the question that Prompto took his silence as a yes and bolted off before Cor could catch him. _

So now here he was, frantically looking around for a head of blonde hair or something that would indicate he was near Prompto. Nothing. He hadn't meant it like that but of course Prompto would think that he did, how could he be so stupid!? He resisted the urge to tear out what little hair he had and started asking around for help. 

“Oh yes I saw him just a minute ago,” a young flower shop owner had just become his saving grace and she didn’t even realize it yet, “he went off down to Grapper Street.”

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!” He waved to her as he bounded towards that street, taking shortcuts along the way. He knew where Prompto was going. He was going to their home to hide under his blankets and shield himself from everyone. A much better alternative to what Cor’s panicked mind had come up with. 

It didn’t take him long to open his front door and rush up the stairs. He stopped outside Prompto’s room, gasping for breath and looked at the quivering bundle inside. Slowly and quietly he stepped into the room and sat gently on the edge of the bed. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said gently. Prompto peeked out from his blanket and sniffed.

“Then why did you say that? Why don't you want me around anymore?” His voice quivered and Cor felt his heart ache. 

“Oh Prompto. Come here,” he waved his arm and Prompto shuffled so he was sitting in Cor’s lap and being rocked back and forth gently. “I didn’t mean that I didn’t want you around Prompto. But I can't always be here to look after you and I want to make sure that you can care for yourself when I can't be here you know?”

“You don't hate me?” Prompto looked up at him with fearful hope and Cor gave an awkward smile. His face was never that great at smiling, almost as if the muscles just refused to work in a positive light. He could smirk though which was weird. 

“No Prompto, I could never hate you.”

“But I’m a Niff and-” he was shushed immediately and Cor held him tighter.

“A child shouldn’t be held responsible for what the Empire has done. You’re just as much of a victim as everyone else Prompto. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay?” He wiped the boy's tears as he nodded and the rocking stopped.

“...are we a family?” Prompto asked quietly. Cor felt himself freezing at the unexpected question but willed himself to calm down.

“Why do you ask?” Prompto bit his lip and Cor felt himself twitch.

“Uncle Regis said that Papa’s are protective and always do what they can to help their children. He said that sometimes that means doing silly things to make us laugh, even if the Papa is awkward about it. I thought...that was what you were.” He looked down shyly and Cor wanted to both murder and hug Regis at the same time. Maybe he could murder him with the hug.

“...if that's what you want to call me then...I wouldn't...be opposed to it,” he coughed to try and cover his own awkward embarrassment but Prompto’s smile made the whole thing worth it.

“Papa?” And god this kid was going to kill him. 

“Yeah?” Cor was glad to note that he only felt a slight heat to his face.

“Can you read me a story? The one about Peter Pan?” He looked gently down at his...son and realized he didn’t mind being a father. Not at all. 

“Yeah,” he said, “we don't need the book this time. I’ve read it enough to memorize the whole thing.” he teased.

“It’s not my fault you do a good Captain Hook voice,” Prompto grinned and snuggled further into Cor’s chest.

“Love you,” he whispered. Cor knew that this kid was gonna give him a heart-attack soon and he coughed again.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “you too.” 


End file.
